


My Future Criminal Partner

by CaptainClovey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Snart, Gen, LoT 1x12, Missing Scene, Young Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClovey/pseuds/CaptainClovey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 1x12 which starts just after Baby!Snart is put into Young!Mick's hands, and shows off a little Rogue Canary in their young and older selves.</p>
<p>"The kid was so small and fragile looking, it was like seeing the small spark and flicker of a barely lit candle, weak enough to be snuffed out by the smallest breath of air. Well he wasn’t going to let that happen, whoever this kid was, Mick felt his own determination to keep him safe flare up inside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Future Criminal Partner

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is a mess thanks to the writers so don't worry about the ages too much, I just felt creative and wanted to write for a fandom that's really inspired me lately. Also it's past 5am, I have no beta reader and I haven't written in a year or more.. so take this with a pinch of salt as it's my first fic in this fandom, on my Ao3 account and just in general.

“You better not drop my future criminal partner, otherwise you’re in trouble. Comprende?” 

The large and menacing looking man growled, glaring at the two of them before leaving with the crowbar. Young Mick looked down at the tiny baby in his arms, having no idea what that guy meant when he said ‘future criminal partner’. The baby was just innocently sleeping, looking like the farthest thing from a potential criminal or a partner to that brute. 

The teen frowned at the defenceless form nestled among the folds of the blanket, before he glanced up at the sound of a snort. The other teen seemed to be smirking at him in amusement. The boy just knitted his brows together in a familiar glare before asking. “What?”

The blonde girl, who he had found out was called Sara earlier, just shook her head and sat herself back down onto a nearby crate now that their poor attempt at escape had been foiled. She used her hands to pull herself further onto the crate, her legs dangling to even reach the floor before she decided to reply. “You just look terrified that’s all.” 

Considering the recent events of his family burning to death, some lady trying to shoot him and being abducted into some metal ship ran by strange adults, young Mick felt he had a lot to be terrified about. However he was certainly not the type to admit that aloud nor be pleased to hear it was apparent on his face. He leaned back against a crate as he held the baby, grimacing at her to show just how unimpressed he was by her observation. 

“I’m not scared of Mr. Tall, Bald and Serious. He just thinks he can boss us around because he’s older.” He grumbled, nodding to the direction the older guy had gone as his hands were full with slumbering baby.

Sara smirked, tilting her head a little at him. “I know you’re not scared of ‘him’, though you probably should be considering I saw him use an actual flamethrower on that assassin lady.” Both him and that eerily similar looking woman were badasses even if she had been too scared to really appreciate it at the time. “I meant you look scared being made to hold that little baby. Haven’t you ever held one before?” 

She wasn’t surprised when the boy shrugged, watching how he looked down at the infant with obvious apprehension.

“No - but I’m not scared of it. It’s small and light anyway, I’m not gonna drop it.” He said, leaving out just how fragile the baby felt in his arms, or that he was more afraid of holding it too tightly than letting it slip through his grasp all together. 

Sara let out a ‘humf’ and slid off the crate, wanting to get a better look of the baby while also feeling maybe she should be the one holding him considering she had some experience at least. 

“Well first off, the baby is a ‘he’, not an it.” She corrected with a smug smile before reaching a finger forward to move the blanket and get a better look at the infant’s face. “Though I agree he’s pretty small even for a baby. Like, small enough I’m not sure why they think it’s a good idea we should be the one’s looking after him.”

Mick just shrugged, watching as the child, they didn’t even know the name of, yawn before trying to nestle closer to his chest. It took a bit of restraint to not hold the child away from himself, instead, keeping still with the hope that the baby would stay asleep. The teen glanced up at Sara who seemed to be grinning at a sight. She must’ve thought it was adorable considering the glee on her face, but that slowly fell away as she had another thought. 

“I wonder where the kid’s parents are. I know my dad is going to freak out about me being gone for so long, but to have such a tiny baby go missing - that’s like, even worse.” She mused, watching the baby’s face so intently, she barely noticed the way Mick stiffened at the mention of parents. “What about you?” She asked, glancing up only to be surprised by the intensity of the stare the boy was giving her. 

“I- uh, I’ve got no one now... I’m not sure if anyone, even knows I’m gone.” Mick managed to say despite how tight his throat felt. He didn't even realise he was tightening his grip on the baby before the kid squirmed in response, Mick looking down suddenly and adjusting his hold until the he seemed comfortable again. 'Thank goodness it was a peaceful baby', he thought, not sure how he’d deal with the kid if he started crying. When he looked up again though, he saw Sara was closer to crying than the baby was, as she looked openly upset about Mick’s reply. But the pitying gaze only angered him. He didn’t want anyone looking at him like that, not when it was all his fault to begin with. The teen looked back down at the baby for distraction, saying in a stronger voice. “We don’t know whether this kid has parents either, or if they’re particularly good ones considering how these people managed to take him.”

Sara stepped back a little now, leaning against one of the wall supports while keeping her gaze off the other boy as she thought about what it’d be like to not have her father. Not a fun thought at all. “Those ladies had been wearing nurse outfits, maybe the kid was still in hospital. Which is why I’m still puzzled they’d take him.”

Mick just shrugged and decided to sit on the floor, even if the child was light, holding him for a long time was still tiring. “Maybe that lady who tried to kill us was trying to kill him too. After all, being in a police precinct didn’t stop her trying to kill you, right?” They had been sat with each other for a while before getting new company in the form of this small baby, so they had discussed the assassin in an attempt to work out why they had been targets to start with. The adults didn't want to tell them anything, so they had to make up their own ideas.

Sara’s face seemed to fill with concern as she looked at the baby, the idea horrifying. “Why would anyone want to kill a baby?” She asked, staring at the small blanketed form. Mick didn’t have a reply for that, after all they had no idea why that lady had tried to kill them either. The kid was so small and fragile looking, it was like seeing the small spark and flicker of a barely lit candle, weak enough to be snuffed out by the smallest breath of air. Well, he wasn’t going to let that happen. Whoever this kid was, Mick felt his own determination to keep him safe flare up inside. 

“It doesn’t matter why, all that I know is that it’s not gonna happen. We’re going to look after him.” And just maybe, it’ll make up for how he failed his own family. Whether this kid had parents or not, until he was back with them or out of danger, he had been given to Mick to look after, and he wasn’t going to mess that up. 

Of course at that moment, the baby began to squirm again, before beginning to huff and whine a little. Sara crept forward a little at the signs of discomfort, bending down to get a closer look before reaching out to take him.  
“Looks like he’s about to cry, hand him over.” She ordered, Mick looking up abruptly at her. 

“No way, then he’ll definitely start crying.” He snapped back, instead trying to rock the baby a little to appease it’s annoyance.

“You haven’t even held a baby before, how do you know?” She said, pouting because she wanted to hold the baby too now.

“I just know. The baby prefers me.” The teen said gruffly, smiling a little as the infant settled down and reached a hand out which trailed uselessly against the front of his shirt. 

*****

Meanwhile the fully grown Snart sat in the bridge of the timeship, watching the screen with not so subtle amusement as the two teens bickered over who got to hold his baby self. Gideon was still streaming what was happening in their room after young Sara’s physical rejection of young Mick’s moves, and the older criminal was fascinated. Not only because he was able to watch himself as a baby, but because he also got to see what two of his close teammates were like as bratty teenagers.

“I bet you’ll ditch him into my hands the moment he starts to cry or vomit or something.” The young Sara retorted on screen, sitting opposite of the two boys with her arms around her knees. 

This Sara had all the smirk and spunk he recognised in their own assassin, except there was an openness and vulnerability in her emotions that was rarely ever observed in the woman they’d gotten to know. It was nice to know that Sara had at least some chance to be a normal teen before all the craziness of her life unfolded. This Sara had no reason to be guarded yet, to close herself off or be so reserved. 

“He’s still asleep, no reason to move him now.” Young Mick’s voice rang out through the screen’s speakers, so familiar yet so wrong to Leonard's ears. Of course to him, Teen Mick was easily recognisable, between the glare that never seemed to quite leave his expression and the gruff way he addressed everything, there was no doubt it was his younger self. 

However, what was was hard to grasp, was that it’d been over twenty years since this current Snart had last seen the grumpy scowl of 16 year old Mick, when he could still clearly remember the first time he’d seen that face like it was yesterday. In fact, if everything went according to plan (a laughable idea with this crew) then he knew this Mick was set to go to juvie soon after being convicted of arsony and the manslaughter of his own family, and in a few months after that, he’d save some punk kid 14 year old from having his throat slit. 

Leonard remembered he’d been in a painful daze when Mick had leant over him all that time ago, heavily frowning with annoyance or maybe concern. He’d never been sure of Mick’s motive for saving him that day thanks to a minor concussion he’d received from the beating. But that was the first time they’d met face to face, the slightly older teen offering a hand to pull him up and grumbling about getting those injuries checked over. As if the 14 year old had just tripped over his own feet and not like Mick had saved him from almost being murdered.

Although, Snart supposed, it wasn’t even their first face to face meeting now. The young Mick was protectively staring down at baby Leo in the same way Snart remembered that same 16 year old roughly pushing him along while he stared down the other kids who dared think about messing with him. 

Leonard leaned back on the table, drumming his fingers against its surface. Maybe this was proof he needed that people didn’t change when it came down to it. That the Mick which travelled on board this ship with him was still a Mick he could trust to watch his back, no matter what he’d gone through. 

He sat up a little as he heard footsteps approach the bridge, recognising the heavy tread of boots against the metal flooring as easily as he would've recognised his voice, had he called Snart’s name. The crook tilted his head slightly towards the sound, but didn’t search for his partner’s gaze, still watching the screen as his genuine smile was replaced with a mask of sly mirth. 

“Who’d have guessed you’d be fighting over me, Mick? I must be truly ‘adorable’.” Snart said with a considerable drawl.

Instead of the unimpressed tone he’d been expecting in reply, if any at all, it was Sara’s voice who answered him. “Well baby you’s cheeks are just so pinchable, I can’t blame my younger me for wanting you all to myself.” 

He turned quickly to see Sara had been just behind Mick as they’d walked onto the bridge together, moving silently in comparison to his heavy and unapologetically loud footsteps. With her presence there to defuse any tension between the two ex-partners, Mick just blinked at Snart and crossed his arms with a blank face that betrayed none of the thoughts going on in his head. Then he frowned and shook his head, acting as if he hadn’t just threatened his younger self with a crowbar to look after his ‘future criminal partner’ with the affection of wild mother bear. Leonard titled his head with less of a smirk, watching Mick for a moment before turning back to the video feed, unable to keep his gaze for very long. Mick and Sara walked over and stood either side of Snart however, joining him in front of the screen, the older trio watching their younger selves with a shared curiosity. 

A long moment came and went as they watched the two teens bicker over the child, which was beginning to squirm in agitation from their voices, before Mick finally spoke.

“I don’t see the appeal in holding a baby 'you'.” He grumbled, arms still folded. Snart stared at him while keeping his face toward the screen, torn between keeping his chill mask in place or retorting at the obvious provoking. 

“Tell that to your younger self. _He_ can’t seem to let go of me.” Leonard remarked snidely, a fake smirk on his face at the irony of that. 

“Well that was until 'you' threw up on his shirt.” Sara said as she leaned over with a laugh, all three of them amused as young Mick was visibly repulsed by baby Snart, doing exactly as young Sara predicted and handing him over immediately as he griped about his shirt. 

“Yes, still missing that appeal.” Their Mick said, lingering with an actual smile for a moment before it was gone and he walked off, calling to Gideon to get making the his younger self a replacement shirt. Despite what he said though, Snart looked down for a moment with a small smile of his own, glad that Mick was at least joking with him now. 

Sara watched as her younger self now held the baby with care, her shoulder leaning against Snart’s with the lightest touch that he’d allow. He looked up at the touch, before his gaze flickered from her face to the screen, noting that both she and younger Sara’s smirks were identical down to the dimples. 

So much time had passed between their younger selves there on the bridge and the versions of themselves standing there now, and they had all been through so much, had each learned and changed and survived so many things, and yet there was some comfort in knowing that they never truly lost themselves either.


End file.
